


Never

by riottgirl133



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottgirl133/pseuds/riottgirl133





	Never

“Relationship to him?”

Ashley looked at the bed and bit his lip down hard, watching Andy lay down lifelessly. He replied shakily, “F-Friend…”

The nurse quickly jotted it down and replied, “Where did you find him?”

Ashley gulped, “Well…”

~Flashback~

With just his peripherel vision, Ashley caught a glimpse the lifeless body down the alleyway. His head jerked and heart stopped when he saw just the tip of the feather tattoo across the person’s neck.

He sprinted down and yelled, “ANDY!!!”

No response. Heart racing, he kneeled down next to him quickly and grabbed Andy’s wrist, checking for a pulse. Upon finding it, his relief was only only scraped from the top. He looked back to see where he was. His mind drew a virtual map to the nearest hospital and estimated how long it would take to get there. He looked back down at Andy and shakily but quickly picked him up bridal style, mustering up all his strength to carry him and suppressing his paranoia. He had no time to worry what the hell happened.

Ashley furrowed his eyebrows and ran and ran like a madman, whispering to Andy as if he could hear him, “Hold on…”

~Flashback End~

The nurse slid her pen behind her ear and nodded, “That’s all I needed, thank you. He should be up sooner or later.”

She walked out and closed the door behind her. Ashley let out a bottled up sigh, as if he couldn’t breathe until now. He slid a chair over, plopping in the seat and keeping his gaze upon Andy. He hung his head down and sighed running his hand over his face and groaned.

“Nnngghh…”

Ashely’s head shot up at the instant he heard the groan and he gasped, seeing Andy’s eyes flutter open. At least the Nurse was right.

~Later~

“SHE WHAT?!”

Andy nodded, looking down at his lap as he was sitting up, “After confronting about divorce with Juliet…I just went completely under after I went to bed.”

He ran a finger through his hair like a comb and sighed, “She might’ve slipped something in my drink right before bed I don’t know..”

Ashley fisted his hands and grabbed his cell phone, punching the numbers down angrily while holding back the urge to crush his phone in between his hands.

Andy tilted his head, “W-What are you doing, Ash?”

“A favor.”

~Later~

The officer nodded, scribbling on his notepad, adding, “Most likely roofies based on how long it took you to wake up.”

Ashley hugged Andy from the side, sitting on the bed closer to him and rubbing his arm up and down. The younger boy rubbed his bandages where the wounds were and gulped. He looked up at the officer replying huskily, “Thank you sir.”

He nodded before turning to leave. Andy looked up at his best friend, asking weakly, “C-Could I have some water?”

“Sure thing,” Ashley smiled gently and stood up walking out to the hall. Once he turned, he bumped back a little after hitting someone. He looked up and his eyebrows furrowed at the glimpse of Andy’s dad.

Chris scoffed, “The hell are you doing here?”

“I carried him here, sir.”

“Yeah right,” he replied.

“Well believe it or not, I did.”

“What’s with that cop that just walked out?”

“Justice against Juliet Simms for attempted murder and sexual assault.”

The older man growled, slapping Ashley across the cheek and pointing at him, “Listen to me you worthless shit, don’t blame my daughter in law for something you did!”

Ashley held his cheek but grit his teeth in anger, slinging his fist over in rage at the Chris’ jaw, making him stumble backwards and hissing, “I would never…”

The nurses around him were in absolute shock, dropping everything in their hands. Some of them went over to Andy’s dad with ice packs but they kept staring at the man who just threw the punch and whispering. But Ashley merely ignored their gazes and gossip and walked back into the room.


End file.
